


Традиции

by Siimes



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Некоторые традиции имеют смысл.





	Традиции

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile)  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Это был самый обычный солнечный день — разлитая в воздухе атмосфера спокойствия настраивала на миролюбивый лад. По небу плыли редкие облака, ветерок изредка шелестел листвой, где-то на крыше щебетали птицы, а в чайнике медленно закипала вода. Гинко расслабленно сидел у входа на полу, прислоняясь спиной к раме открытых фусума. Одну ногу он согнул в колене и опёрся о него локтём, а вторую поджал под себя. Всё шло так, как и всегда: Гинко терпеливо ждал, когда приготовится чай, и между делом с усмешкой следил за попытками Адашино стянуть что-нибудь из лекарственных средств от воздействия муши, хранившихся в его заплечном ящике. Разумеется, это было не всерьёз. Адашино достаточно знал о тех опасностях, что таили в себе вещи, относящиеся к миру муши. Но кому вредило иногда чуть-чуть подурачиться? Тем более, эта своеобразная традиция помогала Гинко отвлечься, если вдруг он приходил в гости измотанным душевно и физически после трудного путешествия.  
Внезапно что-то застучало по стенкам в одном из ящичков. Гинко немедленно поднялся на ноги.  
— Что это? — полюбопытствовал Адашино.  
— Уро-сан, — кратко отозвался Гинко.  
Он присел на корточки рядом со своим ящиком, потянул за одну из круглых ручек и вытащил жужжащий и нетерпеливо подрагивающий небольшой кокон из белых лент. Гинко аккуратно отлепил кончик и вытащил оттуда свёрнутый в трубочку тонкий лист бумаги.  
— Это способ передачи сообщений мастерам муши, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Адашино.  
Приклеив кончик ленты обратно, Гинко убрал кокон назад в ящичек и развернул письмо.  
— Хм, просят информацию... редкий муши... — пробормотал он и сел на пол напротив Адашино.  
— Как это работает? Ну, эта штука для связи, — Адашино указал на письмо.  
— Это кокон куколки, сплетённый из двух нитей. Один у меня, а другой, его пара, у изготовителя этих штук, — Гинко скопировал интонацию Адашино, передразнивая. — Между ними перемещается муши уро, который и доставляет наши сообщения.  
Адашино внимательно выслушал рассказ Гинко о ремесле изготовления парных гнёзд и, о чём-то задумавшись, принялся готовить чай.  
— Но, послушай, — наконец проговорил он, — получается, что вы не сразу получаете эти сообщения. Пока муши перетащит одно сообщение, пока ремесленник его прочитает и отправит нужному мастеру или нескольким мастерам... Пока другой муши перетащит это второе сообщение... Это же долго! Почему бы просто не погуглить?  
— Погуглить? — медленно, почти по слогам, переспросил Гинко.  
— Или позвонить? — продолжил Адашино.  
— А если мастер муши новичок? Или знаком пока только с несколькими другими мастерами? — возразил Гинко.  
— Вы можете сделать чат. Тогда любой мастер муши увидит вопрос и сможет быстро ответить или присоединиться к уже начатому обсуждению. А можно ещё сделать форум! — Адашино воодушевлённо взмахнул бамбуковым венчиком, увлёкшись этой неожиданной идеей. — Тогда вам не нужно будет таскать с собой этот ворох свитков. Всю информацию вы сможете хранить и систематизировать на форуме, и ничего не испортится от непогоды и не потеряется. Это же удобно! В конце концов, Гинко, двадцать первый век на дворе!  
— Если я соглашусь протестировать твой метод, ты перестанешь поливать меня чаем и дашь мне уже чашку? — Гинко прервал азартно жестикулирующего Адашино и отодвинулся назад в попытке уклониться от летящих с венчика капель.  
— Ты занудный динозавр! — закатил глаза Адашино, но размахивать руками прекратил, опустив чашу с заваркой на лоток. — Так и сделаем, раз ты сам предложил, — он азартно ухмыльнулся, поднялся на ноги, вышел в другую комнату и вскоре вернулся обратно. — Вот, возьми, — Адашино протянул Гинко небольшой чёрный мобильный телефон. — Пока протестируем хотя бы звонки, прежде чем открыть тебе Всемирную паутину.  
Гинко пожал плечами и взял предложенный телефон.  
— По соглашению ты всё ещё должен мне чашку чая, — напомнил он с усмешкой.

На следующий день Гинко снова отправился в дорогу. Как и обещал, он звонил несколько раз в течение двух недель с перерывами в пару дней. И потом больше не выходил на связь. Поначалу Адашино сердито фыркал, полагая, что Гинко попросту забыл про их уговор, а потом махнул рукой. В конце концов, с мастером муши ничего не получалось так, как запланировано.

Гинко вернулся через два месяца. Уже совсем стемнело, а на улице стеной стоял холодный ливень, когда он постучал в дверь дома Адашино. Гинко аккуратно повесил на вешалку совершенно мокрый плащ, поставил в угол потемневший от воды ящик и присел рядом со столиком. Адашино принёс позднему гостю полотенце и придвинул к нему поближе электрообогреватель. Гинко благодарно кивнул и протянул озябшие руки к теплу.  
— Мне интересно послушать, что ты сделал с телефоном, — с любопытством сказал Адашино. — Потерял? Утопил, когда очередному Хозяину горы взбрело в голову скинуть тебя в озеро? Обменял на еду? Разобрал на части и поселил туда муши?  
— У тебя очень богатое воображение, Адашино, — усмехнулся Гинко и принялся вытирать мокрые волосы. — Всё гораздо проще.  
Он сунул руку в карман брюк и выложил на стол телефон. Тот выглядел неповреждённым, только таращился в потолок безжизненным чёрным экраном. Адашино удивлённо приподнял брови:  
— Сломался?  
Гинко покачал головой и стянул мокрое полотенце с макушки.  
— Твоя идея была неплохой. Но я подумаю о достоинствах гугла и мобильной связи, когда в лесах проведут электричество.  
Адашино открыл рот, но потом закрыл его и вздохнул:  
— Да, об этом я не подумал.  
Гинко улыбнулся:  
— Некоторые традиции имеют смысл.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, намёк понял, — Адашино поднял ладони, признавая поражение: — Иду за чаем.

Январь, 2019


End file.
